


Expectant

by Daegaer



Category: Tanakh/Hebrew scriptures
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Oaths & Vows, iron age Israel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel. She promised his lifelong service to YHWH before his conception  and also promised at least part of another set of vows would be incumbent upon him. The implication is that in giving up one child she would be granted others. Isaac and Jephthah's daughter were both offered as sacrifices. Isaac was saved.





	Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel. She promised his lifelong service to YHWH before his conception and also promised at least part of another set of vows would be incumbent upon him. The implication is that in giving up one child she would be granted others. Isaac and Jephthah's daughter were both offered as sacrifices. Isaac was saved.

In the days when there was no king in Israel, Hannah the wife of Elkanah bore him no children, and he married another, Peninnah.

"Do not resent me," Elkanah said. "You are my beloved; am I not worth more than ten sons to you?"

"Your womb is of stone," Peninnah whispered, as she bore children, year upon year.

"Remove my disgrace, Lord Yahveh," Hannah prayed. "Give me sons; I will give one back as a slave, or a sacrifice - whatever You desire."

Lord Yahveh was partial to children, she thought, remembering Isaac and Jephthah's daughter. He would hear her prayer.


End file.
